


So much more

by iconicmorrison



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluffy, No Smut, Sad Reader, TW for general sad things, fluffy rhys, hes so cute, i love rhys, i suck at writing male reader i’m sorry, sfw, soft, soft rhys, some angst ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicmorrison/pseuds/iconicmorrison
Summary: You feel like you’re not enough for Rhys, and he proves you wrong. (Some soft boyfriend Rhys for my fellow Rhys lovers :>)





	So much more

**Author's Note:**

> hii, my mind is a mess and i really needed to write something soft, so here it is. i apologize for any errors, this was done at 11 pm and i just got back from a party.

You sobbed into your knees, trying your best to keep quiet. You felt like a disappointment. Not only to yourself, but to Rhys.

He’d done so many great things not only for himself, but for you. For his friends. Hell, he beat a vault monster with his friends, took out handsome jack a second time, and rebuilt Atlas from the ground up. If he wasn’t the definition of successful, then you didn’t know who was. 

Point being, you felt awful. You’d just been sitting in Rhys’s room for a bit, watching Netflix and napping, and then it hit you. You’d been sitting there all day, while your boyfriend was probably working his ass off. He probably needed your help, but was too afraid to ask for it.

Yet you still sat there, and only began to think more. 

Your heart felt heavy, like there was a hole in your chest. You’d been crying for an hour, and didn’t show signs of stopping. 

Without Rhys, what would you be? A homeless bandit roaming from place to place? Some suck up at Maliwan? Your mind decided on neither of the above. You’d be nobody. 

A stupid, worthless-

“(y/n)?” a soft voice interrupted your thoughts.

Oh. Rhys had come home.

You let out a quiet,”hm?”

Cold, metal fingertips brushed along your back. You didn’t bother to look up at him, he’d only be disappointed.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” He spoke again, so soft it was a whisper.

You couldn’t find words, so you sat silently. What were you to tell him? You didn’t want him to worry about you. Maybe you could just tell him an excuse, maybe-

A soft kiss to your shoulder snapped you out of it, before he wrapped his arms around you. You heard Netflix start up again, but the volume was so low it was practically just background noise. 

Rhys knew you would need time before you talked to him. Maybe more than a day. But he wasn’t going to leave you here alone. That’s why you loved him.

Sighing, you leaned back against him, opening your eyes. You stared at the TV screen for a bit, sneaking glances at your lover. How were you supposed to explain what was wrong?

You spoke without thinking,”Am I a disappointment?” 

A sharp inhale was heard before he spoke,”What? Of course not baby,” he frowned, before running his hands up and down your arms. 

You sat silently for a minute, then spoke again,”It’s just...you’re a great guy. But i’m-“ 

“W-wait, You’re not breaking up with me, are you? I-I mean it’s totally okay if you want to, I just-“

Was he serious?

“What? No, Rhysie.” You turned around, now facing him on his bed,”I could never do that to you.” You whispered, before giving him a quick kiss.

He nodded shyly, his face turning red,”Right, right. I knew that, sorry.” 

You laughed before your thoughts returned to you, and you spoke once more,”What I was saying, is that you’re a great guy. You’ve killed vault monsters, you rebuilt Atlas, babe. Hell, you even talked to Handsome Jack! The Handsome Jack!” You smiled.

“Err-not entirely. He was...see through. And blue. And honestly, one of the most annoying people I have ever met.” He laughed, trying to cheer you up.

“It still counts! My point being, you’ve done so many amazing things for this galaxy. And what have I done? Nothing.” You sighed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, right?” He tilted his head.

You shook your head, frowning.

“Baby, are you serious? Not every strikingly handsome CEO gets to come home to an even more striking girlfriend, y’know.” 

You blushed, before laughing,”Theres no way i’m more striking than ‘mr. rhys strongfork - CEO of Atlas,” 

He shook his head,”There is a way. Baby...” he sighed, bringing one hand up to cup your jaw,”...You make me the happiest man in the galaxy. Did you know that?”

You felt yourself blush even more, yet had no words to say. You could only stare back at him and smile.

“Without you, i’d be a train wreck right now. Dealing with assholes at work puts me in such a bad mood. But when I come home? All my worries wash away. I have my very own snuggle bunny-“ he smiled, before hugging you tightly,”—who makes me feel as happy as I possibly could.” 

You pulled backward, smiling,”...I guess. I just feel like you’ve done way more than me.” 

He sighed, before bringing his face inches from yours. 

“Baby, it’s not about how much you do, and you know it.” He spoke softly, before giving you a warm, soft kiss. 

You could only kiss back and wrap your arms around him. This is why you loved Rhys. Sure, he was a dork, a really uncoordinated, shy, lanky dork. But he was your dork, and yours only. He made you happy when need be, and he humbled you (which only happened every so often) when need be. 

You ran one hand through his hair, gently tugging on his soft brown locks, gentle moans escaping his mouth into yours. 

You were the one to pull back, your eyes scanning his face. 

“Thanks, Rhysie Cup,” you smiled at him.

“I-I told you to stop calling me that...Jack used to call me that all the time,” he whined.

“But it’s so cute! And it fits you, too. You’re just as sweet as the candy,” you smiled.

His face flushed a beautiful shade of pink,”What a charmer,” he laughed.

“Only for you.” You smiled.

“I know baby, I know.” 

He wrapped his arms around you once again, and pulled you under the covers with him. Laying against his chest was quite comfortable while watching Netflix. 

You two lay there for a while, both sets of eyes on the TV screen, Rhys’s fingers running through your hair, and your hands wrapped around his free one. 

“Rhysie?” You whispered, half asleep. 

It took him a moment to answer, meaning he was probably very tired also. 

“Yeah?” He whispered.

“...I love you,” 

“mhn...’love you too baby...” 

Those words, and his fingers gently running through your hair were all you remembered before dozing off into a deep sleep.


End file.
